phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosey
|image= Nosey destroys camera.png |caption= Nosey destroys camera containing evidence of his existence. |gender= Male |age= Unknown (over 40) |height= 35 feet tall |nationality= |hometown= Lake Nose |friends=Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher |born= |profession= |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |title1= |other1= |first= "The Lake Nose Monster" |last = "Last Day of Summer" |voice=Dee Bradley Baker |image2= |caption2= }} Nosey is a sea monster who lives in Lake Nose. Physiology Nosey is similar in appearance to a plesiosaur, the Loch Ness Monster, and most closely resembles a green cryptoclidus with plates along its spine. Nosey is an air-breathing creature, with the air being expelled through two nostrils. Gills do not appear to be present, so Nosey may be able to hold his breath for long periods of time, much like whales, or alter its heart rate to conserve oxygen like a seal. and Phineas find Nosey, who is feeling the effects of a lack of zinc in the water.]] Zinc is surmised to be absorbed from the water through the skin. Lake Nose is "unusually rich" in zinc, which allows Nosey to survive in its waters. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz's zinc-collecting machine removed the zinc from an area of the lake, Nosey became lethargic. Phineas applied a layer of sunblock containing zinc on Nosey's head. This revived Nosey and made him more energetic. The jaws and teeth are strong enough to allow him to bite through metal, including a deck at least three inches thick. Intelligence Nosey is a highly intelligent creature that is able to comprehend English sentences. He also can make judgements about motives and evaluate threats to his existence. Feeding It is not known what type of food Nosey usually eats. However, when offered corn dogs by Phineas and Ferb, Nosey sniffed them and found them to his liking, eating them and a mouthful of the metal deck they were sitting on. He also needs zinc to survive, but rather than eating it, he absorbs it though his skin. Behavior Nosey is playful and affectionate towards those he considers friends. During these playful displays, he sometimes exhibits sounds and behaviors similar to that of a seal. When confronting anyone with evidence of his existence, Nosey becomes aggressive and begins growling. Then he destroys the evidence of his existence, such as cameras, videos, and other electronic camera-like objects. Proof of existence The Welcome to Lake Nose magazine features pictures that are supposed to be of Nosey. Candace identifies them as "elephant, log, dolphin, driftwood, tire, driftwood, rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig, driftwood, driftwood, you aren't old enough to know what that is, driftwood, driftwood" and concludes "it's usually driftwood." The staff of the Lake Nose resort pretend to believe in Nosey's existence in order to promote tourism and sell souvenirs like t-shirts and snow globes. Nosey is the North American equivalent of Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster. He contributes to his mythological status by trying to destroy any images and evidence that might prove his existence, but the reason for doing so is that he would not be able to live in peace if the world knew he existed. Phineas and Ferb make Candace agree to keep Nosey's existence a secret so that he can live in peace. Candace reluctantly agrees and throws away the camera with Nosey's bite, as a touched Nosey appears and rewards Candace's begrudged cooperation with a kiss on the cheek. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Appearances *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Last Day of Summer" *"Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Emma Roberts" Mentioned Only *"La Candace-Cabra" Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:N